Adventures in Babysitting
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Sequel to Things Change. Ron's quest to find a new job after leaving GJ isn't going to well. But when a premium job perfect for him shows up, he finds it's much harder to ask for a favor after having kidnapped the owners. In hopes to appease his would be boss' he does the unthinkable. Volunteer to watch Drakken and Shego's twins for a night. It's a night he's going to regret.
1. Winning Favor

Adventures in Babysitting

Chapter 1

Let Me Tell You A Story

* * *

Kim typed up her report on the computer, glad to end another mission quick and flawlessly. Though her temporary partner wasn't exactly her cup of tea but until she could find one, it would have to do. She missed working with Ron. Speaking of Ron, she looked at the clock on her computer; 11:45pm. He should be home soon from babysitting. She heard the door and raised a brow, that had been fast. She heard dripping as she sent her email.

"Hey Hun, home early are... Oh my god Ron!" said Kim as she turned around to see him.

Ron stood in the doorway, dripping wet, his clothes held tares, scorch marks, what looked suspiciously like blood, and was twitch as if he had just been through some sort of electric jolts. Ron's face was emotionless but he was breathing hard as if he had ran home and not drove. Though she didn't remember hearing a car. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand as if indicating he was catching his breath.

"You want to know what happened Kim?" asked Ron, he glare, "Do you!?"

"Ohm, is that blood?" asked Kim, looking at his clothes, Ron waved a dismissive hand.

"It's not mine," he said calmly.

"That makes only slightly less concerning," said Kim with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you. Ten years ago..." Ron was cut off.

"Tonight Ron... Just tonight," said Kim, Ron took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started three days ago and that's the shortest I can make it," said Ron as he flopped on the ground in front of Kim and began.

* * *

Ron looked at his resumes, and once again realized they were useless. While helping save the world was hard-work and dedication... it did nothing trying to get a job that involved Engineering and Developing. He could only list Global Justice under GJ Enterprise which would state he was a guard. Sure he'd sent out resume after resume, but what good did it do. He had more qualifications to go back to Bueno Nacho according to this, and honestly, Ron was thinking about it. He'd gotten a call back for an intern that didn't pay and was only temporary. He scrolled online looking for more job openings that he could maybe finagle into.

"How's it going?" asked Kim, kissing the top of his head, he could feel groan, "Back at it again."

"All the contacts we have and it can barely get me to have an interview. You know the one I had last week, spent the whole time pointing out every reason I should stay on missions, rather then in a casual work environment," sighed Ron, "So now I am refreshing and re-sending to even a minimal level. I would take babysitting at this point."

"Don't knock babysitting, that's how we afforded nearly everything back in high school," said Kim with a smirk, jokingly pushing him in the arm, "Anyways, I'm sure there's something. If someone like Maxwell Paulson can make it into a security level job with barely the bat of an eyelash, you can find a decent job in your field."

"Ah, Dr. Pulse," said Ron, Kim rolled her eyes, "Hey since he and Joss broke out, sorry Toxiss, they have requested to be referred to as such, and you got to respect a Villain's name choice."

"Anyways, if he can manage to get a job at a place like the Monarch Institute, then you can get a job. You have way more to offer then he did," said Kim, kissing his cheek, "I'm going to make dinner, any requests?"

"Anything's fine," he smiled at Kim as she walked out of the office and down the stairs, he looked at the computer, "Kim's right Rufus, people get into jobs by luck all the time or contacts."

"Uh huh," said Rufus, Ron began scrolling, and Rufus made a frantic motion towards one.

"This one?" asked Ron, he clicked on it, "Looking for an Assistant with Engineering, Social, and Lab experience. Must be environmentally conscious, available to work days and occasional nights. Part time, but Full time applicable. At least four years of college. Apply in person... Rufus there isn't even a name here. It's probably one of those scams again. I'm not falling for that a third time."

"Uh uh..." Rufus began pointing to the address listed and typing it in his phone.

"What... oh," Ron looked at the address and smirked, but it faltered, "Rufus, what are the odds of getting an interview if you've drugged and kidnapped the boss?"

* * *

"Lily, did you get my notes on the updates for... Stoppable," said Drakken as he came out of his office to see Ron talking to Lily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to talk to you," said Ron, nervously.

"You live at the end of the same block, you could just walk over," said Drakken, he looked suspicious, "Why?"

"I just feel like, I should formally apologize for the whole drug and kidnap thing," said Ron, holding up a large basket, "I remembered you like Hot co... Cocoa Moo as you call it."

"... that was months ago, why now?" asked Drakken, he looked uneasy, "Are those drugged. Are you and Possible..."

"No, no," said Ron quickly, "None of them are drugged, just a friendly gesture."

"Okay," said Drakken, he still looked like he might go back into his office and lock the door, but looked behind Ron, "Sheila, Stoppable brought beverages."

Ron turned to see Shego slowing in her pace towards him. She was clearly here for lunch with Drakken as she was wearing casual clothes and held a satchel of something on her arm, hanging near her growing waist. She seemed to hesitate and give him a slight glare as she looked between him and the basket before looking around them. As if assessing if this was a setup or not. She chose to walk passed Ron towards Drakken.

"You look lovely, Sheila," said Ron, with abroad grin.

"I look seven months pregnant, I haven't slept in two days, I smell like my daughter's melted barbie, and I know I am wearing two different shoes, but I don't care because my heel got stuck in an escalator earlier and I didn't feel like changing both of them. What do you want Stoppable?" asked Shego as Drakken took to bag from her.

"I wanted to apologies..." said Ron, but Shego's expression had yet to change, Drakken's had, he was looking at Shego's shoes with a raised brow.

"For bothering us during lunch, for your jet-pack setting fire to out roses, for running over our mailbox, for..." Shego looked like she had a list ready to go.

"I meant the kidnapping thing, but those too," said Ron, he'd forgotten about that.

"With, Hot Cocoa, muffins, and a Bueno Nacho gift card," said Shego, glancing at it.

"If you don't want to gift card," said Lily with a shrug.

"You eat there for free," said Drakken with an eye roll.

"How do you eat there for free?" asked Ron, deviating from the subject to look at Lily.

"My Dad's a Manager, and Uncle Drew," said Lily with a shrug, "I still like gift cards."

"Why does that factor in?" asked Ron, looking at Drakken, Drakken looked annoyed.

"You know I still own Bueno Nacho, right?" asked Drakken, throwing his hands up and going into his office.

"Wait? What? But didn't you... I'm so confused," said Ron, he took the chance to follow the two in.

"So what's the real reason for the basket?" asked Drakken, still looking at Shego's feet as she sat down.

"I really want to make it up to you the whole, stepping over boundaries things... and destroying your property," said Ron, hopefully.

"For just the whole few months or on an entity of knowing you," said Shego, she looked at Drakken, who she'd noticed staring at her feet, "What?"

"Nothing," said Drakken, he looked at Ron, "Well?"

"I don't count the whole evil thing in this. I mean, that was ages ago," said Ron, Shego and Drakken shrugged.

"We appreciate the gesture... did you at least bring the other shoe," asked Drakken looking at Shego as she unpacked the food, "I'll change it for you."

"No," said Shego, not breaking eye contact as she put the food out.

"Why wouldn't you..." Drakken was obviously fixated on current issues.

"Listen Stoppable, the basket's nice and all, but it hardly makes up the mail box let alone the whole kidnapping thing," said Shego, with a sigh.

"In his defense, we kidnapped him a number of times," said Drakken, Shego's leg moved, "Ow!"

"Is there any way..." Ron was cut off as Shego's phone rang and she groaned as she answered it, Ron waited, as did Drakken.

"So, what kind of muffins are they?" asked Drakken after a few seconds.

"Banana Nut," said Ron, Drakken nodded in approval, "Is there anyway..."

"Hold on," said Drakken as his phone went off, Ron stood there as Shego got off the phone.

"None of the can watch them," said Shego with a groan, Drakken's eyes went wide and he hung up the phone, "She can't either."

"No, apparently there's a bowling competition I wasn't aware my mother was a part of," said Drakken, Shego's brow rose.

"We went to her last game," said Shego, "We were there for four hours."

"I thought you went bowling with her, the girl's and I were at the Arcade the whole time," said Drakken, Shego's eyes narrowed.

"I forgot I'm still mad at you for that," said Shego as she took away what Ron was sure was a desert of some kind, "Guess we'll have to cancel. I'm not leaving them with Eddie again."

"I suppose..." Drakken began.

"I can watch the girl's," said Ron, and for the life of him, he didn't know why, "I'm assuming that's what your talking about. I can watch them."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, shock on her face, "Did you just ask us to intrust our children with you. The same person who is here for starting our garden on fire, running over our mail box, and kidnapping us?"

"Yes..." said Ron, nervously, Drakken and Shego looked at each other, "I'll go it for free."

"How's this Friday?" asked Drakken quickly.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Follow the Rules

Q/A

Galev: Thanks so much for the review! I do hope you and the others enjoy the future chaos of this story. Please take a look at Things Change for more kidnapping detail. But I may make a short called Kidnapping the Lipsky's showing how Ron got to that point to begin with.

* * *

Chapter 2

Follow the Rules

* * *

Ron took a deep breath as he stared at the gates of the Lipsky home, the sun was setting and the light around it made it look ominous. He shook his head, he'd been here before; several times really. The plan viewing, the attempt at convincing them to help he and Kim, the kidnapping... yeah he'd been there. Perhaps it was the fact he was going to be here all evening with just two nearly five year old's was what was bothering him. Sure, he'd babysat before, but this was a little different. If all went well tonight, it could possibly win him enough favor for a decent job in his field. He took another breath and walked up the sidewalk towards the house. The darkening light really did make the whole property look ominous in its gray blue glow of the sky. He went to ring the doorbell, but before he could the door swung open.

"Good, your on time," it was Drakken, and his beaming grin made Ron want to book it home without hesitation, "Come in."

"Okay," said Ron, her felt himself stutter as he did so, something about this felt like a flashback to the Normal's that he and Kim had once babysat for; Ron shuttered.

"Sheila wants to go over a few things with you before we go, so she'll be done in a few minutes," said Drakken as he pulled a deep blue jacket.

He was wearing a nice suit that had an elaborate collar, something he'd probably picked up months ago on the whole kidnapping trip again, it was similar to his old villain attire. Ron looked around the house, still the same nice place he'd been in months prior; elegant comfy furniture, a large television, clean, well kept, and picturesque. Ron was kind of shocked considering there were two young children here, it made him feel a little more calm seeing as they were probably well behaved. A strange concept considering their parents.

"We will be back at 11:30 as we said, not a minute later," said Drakken fixing his collar.

"Where are you two going?" asked Ron, he smiled.

"A friend of ours is retiring and he's throwing a party. It might be the last time we get out before the baby comes, so we're making an evening of it," said Drakken, Ron could tell by the way Drakken kept fixing himself, this was an impress kind of night.

"Cool, anyone I know?" asked Ron, he looked at the pictures on the mantel again.

"... maybe," said Drakken, glancing over at a few of the pictures, "You'll find out if you stop having to arrest someone."

"Is this a Villain party?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"Yes," said Drakken in the same hushed voice.

"I knew they existed," said Ron, he was going to point that out to Kim later.

"Of coarse they do. It's not like they're mythical creatures. Everyone has parties," said Shego walking down the stairs in an elaborate dark green and black dress, " But villain ones are the best."

"Ours were anyways," shrugged Drakken, Ron took a deep breath, he had so many questions that he restrained himself from.

"Okay, so here are the rules," said Shego, handing him two slips of papers, "They are color coordinated based on the rules being broken and who to contact in an emergency. There pretty simple, but there very important. We will be back at 11:30 exactly."

"I told him that," said Drakken, fixing his tie.

"We will be at a party," said Shego, taking over fixing Drakken's tie.

"That too," said Drakken, he made a gagging noise as she tightened in tighter in response.

"I will have my phone on, as will he, so if anything happens, do not hesitate to call," said Shego.

"Please don't," whispered Drakken.

"Please do," said Shego rolling her eyes, "I can not stress the importance of the rules. The girl's are in their room right now."

"Got it, follow the rules, try not to call you, but call if absolutely needed," said Ron, vowing internally not to call them.

"We should be going, Dear," said Drakken, as he grabbed her coat, "We'll miss the cannons."

"Whose going to hear anything over bagpipes," muttered Shego as they headed out the door, "Now if we don't answer, call us again, it might be loud."

"Bagpipes?" asked Ron, Shego and Drakken looked at each other and then closed the door, Ron smirked, the door opened again, it was Drakken.

"Also, Stoppable," said Drakken his grin turning into a very evil glare, very Drakken, "Anything happens to my Dumplings, your dead. Retired or not, I have my contacts and my ways."

"Okay," said Ron, his eyes wide, Drakken grinned again.

"Have a good night, see you at 11:30," he closed the door.

"Well that was terrifying," said Ron, with a shudder, "Okay, Ron, you can do this."

"You talk to yourself too?" Ron jumped as he swung around to see the girl's there, Athena smirked.

"Ohm, sometimes," said Ron, he looked between the two.

Athena looked a little different then he'd last seen her. Her hair looked far more choppy around her face and glasses, but she still had her wide animated smile on. Val, ever the mini Shego, just stared at him with no emotion on her face, or perhaps a curious one as she raised a brow. Ron smiled at them, regaining his shock.

"So girl's I'm going to be your babysitter tonight..." Ron was cut off.

"Are you watching us to make it up to our parents for kidnapping them?" asked Athena, her head titled.

"No, I wanted too," said Ron quickly, he felt really sweaty right now.

"Then why'd you get them a gift basket, too," said Val, her voice monotone.

"Ohm," he looked between the two and then at Athena, "I like your new hair."

"Really?" Athena's smile disappeared but Val, for the first time he'd seen, grinned; it was unsettling, "Mommy cut it because Val melted it."

"I didn't melt it, my laser did," said Val, she shrugged, as she sat down at the coffee table and began doodling, "The barbie exploded."

"Concerning," said Ron, but her smiled, "Sounds cool though."

* * *

Ron had been pretty confident for the next hour, as he had mostly talked and played board games with the girls. Luckily, he was familiar with most of them as he and Hannah played them often. Yes, it had all been going so smoothly as he wiped egg off his face literally. Apparently the idea of just putting water in the egg game they played had not been acceptable. It was hit fault, Val hadn't been too thrilled to have whip cream in her hair. So when he walked back into the dining room a few minutes later, he froze not seeing the girl's in there.

"I'm telling!" came a yell from Athena towards the living room.

"Mommy says stitch for snitches," yelled Val, muffled.

"It's Snitches get stitches!" yelled Athena, who came running into the living room as something clattered, "You almost hit me!"

"Good!" came Val and then a door slammed.

"What's happening?" asked Ron, Athena's cheeks were a darker green tint as she angrily looked down the hall.

"Val's in Daddy's lab!" yelled Athena, mostly towards the hallways of the lab door, "I told him!"

"Nehn!" came a loud reply, and Ron was certain the child had simply stuck her tongue at the door.

"You know the rules, Val!" yelled Athena.

Ron thought about looking at the rules, but shook his head. That was common knowledge, a child should not be left alone with dangerous equipment and chemicals; which honestly if Drakken didn't have them in his lab that would be a first. Ron sprinted to the door and tried to open it, only for it to be locked; of coarse. Ron knocked on the door loudly.

"Val, open the door please," said Ron calmly, knocking again, he could hear clattering, "Val!"

"She's breaking Daddy's rule so much," said Athena, her arms crossed as she began to prattle.

"I know," said Ron, knocking on the door, "Val, you open up this door right now. It's too dangerous down there."

"So then she got all angry and stormed off, saying she would..." Athena was still talking, noises came from the lab.

"Uh huh. Val, I'm going to ask you nicely one more time; unlock this door, now," said Ron, through he sounded more worried then authoritative he was sure, she did not respond; the mini Shego was irritating Ron.

"I told her that she couldn't go down there, but then..." Athena continued her endless ranting, and it reminded him of Drakken's overly complicated plans.

"I get it Athena. Val! Open this door now," said Ron, he was getting irritated, "You know your not allowed to be down there, it's too dangerous."

"Yeah and... that's not the rule," said Athena, "The rule is..."

"I know, I know the rules," said Ron, Athena fell silent, "Val, open this door or I will... Athena, do you know if there's a key."

"Hm.." Athena looked up from the floor, apparently she'd been deep in thought, "Daddy keeps a key in his office."

"Where's his office?" asked Ron, suddenly concerned the office was also the lab.

"Upstairs," said Athena, her expression changed, green eyes wide and a grin slightly twitching at the corner, "Since.. Since Val's breaking the rules and is in the lab, can I go play with Spike?"

"Uh, sure," said Ron, glad she'd stopped prattling, "Which way upstairs?"

"Third door on the left," said Athena and she began sprinting off towards the kitchen.

Ron shrugged and sprinted up the stairs, he hadn't been to this level of the house. It was just as nice as the other part. He wondered how much they spent on cleaning alone, he looked down the large high ceiling-ed hallway and counted doors. He opened the third door, but stared at what he assumed was the master bedroom. It held dark walls, carpet, and furniture. The curtains on the bed and windows were a brilliant greenish blue. He looked in the elegant hallways and then back in the space age neon room.

"Who was decorating this house?" asked Ron, he shook his head and closed the door, and opened the next one.

This was the office, and Ron sighed, this was very familiar. It was very old school Shego and Drakken, dark, metallic, and looked more at home in a villain's lair then in a suburban home; but then again, so was a laboratory. Plants wove around the ceilings from bright glowing pots, posters on the walls were all clear and back lit. The desk held multiple computer screens, and Ron had to take a moment to collect himself; imagining the gaming that could happen with these. He began looking around the office in places he might find keys.

"Of coarse, the desk is locked," said Ron with a groan, he saw a large letter opener that looked like a pirate sword, "Well picking a lock should work."

He sprinted down the stairs with the knife, only stopping to slow down halfway through his run. Last thing he wanted to do was stab himself running down the steps. He slid to a halt in front of the lab door and began fiddling with the lock, and the latch. He could hear power tools, and his eyes shot open and he pounded on the door.

"Val, you turn that off right now! Get up here and unlock this door!" he imagined a horrible scene involving a power drill and then his own death at the hands of Drakken.

"I'm not apologizing to Athena, she started it!" came the response.

"Athena is playing with Spike, it's just me," said Ron, hoping that Athena not being there would defuse whatever he'd missed.

There was sudden silence and then sprinting up metal stairs. The door was slammed open, revealing an interesting scene. While Kim and himself had thought of Val as a tiny Shego, with the deadpan looks, the mellow voice, the silent death glares really locked it in. He was suddenly seeing things much differently. The tiny figure in front of him had her dark eyes wide, Drakken's over-sized goggled making her long hair a spiky mess, she wore an over-sized lab coat held on with a black belt she'd tied, and the light from the lab bellow showed her skin's blue hue a little darker. Also her look was one of shock and possible terror.

"She's playing with Spike!? She's not supposed to play with Spike! Mommy and Daddy said we're only allowed down there with them," said Val, she looked frantic, "It's like the most important rule!"

"What?" asked Ron, he yanked out the Rules finally and began reading them quickly, "Whose Spike... I."

Val is not allowed to go into Drew's Lab; She's not to work on any 'experiments' without him specifically being there.

The girls, especially Athena, knows not to play with Spike. (Don't ask, just absolutely not!)

The girl's have been arguing lately, so don't leave them unsupervised for long periods of time.

The girl's will test your limits, it's a given, stay firm on the rules.

No sweets! Cupcakes, candy, or otherwise.

If any emergency occurs that you need to leave the house, use my car.

Bed time is 9:30, do not let them stay up later; they get very cranky.

"If you know the rules... why?" asked Ron, but Val had taken off, "For crying out... Val!"

"Athena!" yelled Val as they ran through the kitchen and to another door, apparently there was an actual basement.

"Wait up!" yelled Ron, tossing the door open as he sprinted after the small girl in an over-sized lab coat that she was shocked she didn't trip on, "Athena! Val..."

They had entered what Ron could only describe as an underground forest or jungle. There was even pseudo moonlight. It was warm and damp feeling, and he heard splashing as Val ran through a puddle. He reached out and grabbed her arm, just to keep up with her.

"Athena!" yelled Ron.

"What?" asked Athena, they turned to see her holding a ball, "We're just playing fetch. Why are you two so panicked."

"Mommy and Daddy said we are not allowed to be down here without them," said Val, angrily grabbing her sister's ball.

"Yeah well, your not supposed to be in the lab," Athena snatched the ball back.

"You know Spike is nocturnal, and were not supposed to bother him before 10," said Val, "It's rude."

"Yeah well..."

"What is Spike?" asked Ron, looking around, "What kind of dog is nocturnal?"

"Spike's not a dog," said Athena, she and Val looked at him in confusion.

"That's Spike," said Val, pointing towards the dim lit stairs; a large slender, scaled, bipedal creature with a long tail stood on the middle part of the steps looking towards the door, "Ron, did you shut the door?"

"I don't think he did," said Athena as Spike sprinted out said door.

"Oh no," said Val, "Ron, what do we do. He's not supposed to leave the basement."

"Ron?" asked Athena, tugging his sleeve.

"Is... Was... is that... is that a Velociraptor?!" yelled Ron.

* * *

To Be Continued

Shout out to the KP comics with the Normals


	3. Of Velociraptors and Biker Gangs

Chapter 3

Of Velociraptors and Biker Gangs

* * *

"Who has a Velociraptor as a pet?" asked Ron as he and the girl's made there way upstairs, he far more hesitant, "Why not a dog? Whatever happened to Commodore Puddles? He was bad enough."

"That's Grandma's dog," said Athena, both her and Val looked more concerned rather then scared.

"But why is that here," said Ron as they opened the door to see Spike tearing apart a pantry.

"Daddy did an experiment to prove that you couldn't, ohm," Athena looked like she was searching for words.

"That you couldn't use partially damaged genetic materials," said Val, Athena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that. To make things alive..." Athena began.

"Resurrect," said Val smugly.

"Okay... anyways, he did, but they wanted him to get rid of it," said Athena, she grinned, "So then we got Spike."

"Mommy wasn't happy at first, but she warmed up to him," said Val, indicating to the glowing black and green collar the giant lizard wore, "Spike!"

The raptor turned to look at the girl's, it's large tail wagging and knocking things off the shelf, Ron cringed as flour floated all over the area. Athena held the ball and Spike lowered to the ground, Ron stepping out of the way as she tossed it down the stairs. It went to dive after it and Ron swung behind Val. Apparently this had gained the raptors interest more then the ball and he emitted a terrifying sound as he advanced on Ron.

"Spike, no, he's fine," said Val, Ron realized his hands were on Val's shoulder's and he quickly stepped back, the raptor calmed, "Mommy's been training him."

"Uh huh, yeah, Spike, I'm ohm... I'm Ron," said Ron trying to sound calm as the large creature advanced.

"Spike, heel," said Athena, the raptor looked at her as if she was serious and then looked back at Ron, "He never listens to me."

"I can relate to that," said Val, Athena glared at her.

"Uh, girls!" Ron was backed up in a corner as a raptor sniffed him, "Before you two argue again, how about helping me out here."

"We tried," said Athena, Val rolled her eyes and opened up the fridge, "We didn't try that."

"Spike, are you hungry?" asked Val, as she climbed in the fridge, the raptor tilted it's head and then began wagging it's tail, hitting Ron more than once, as the prehistoric pet pranced over to the fridge.

Ron made his way blindly over to the basement door, as Athena was handed a large fresh looking stake. The raptor crouched down, hunger in his eyes. Ron opened the door as Athena threw it, Ron was impressed with her toss, even more so when Spike ran passed him and he slammed and locked the door. He sighed in relief and gave the girl's a smile. They did not return it. Both looked terrified, Val's deadpan face returned as she shook her head. Athena let out a nervous laugh and looked at her sister for confirmation.

"What? Spike's back in the..." Ron looked at the door and froze, then to the door three feet away, he groaned, "Who puts the outside door this close to the basement!?"

"Who doesn't look at a door before they open it?" asked Athena, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Who throws a stake outside for a Velociraptor?" snapped Ron, Val looked around animatedly.

"We're children, your the adult. We're supposed to follow your lead," said Val, Athena nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure this is fine," said Ron, he opened the door just as he watched Spike effortlessly jump the fence and vanish, he closed the door, "I'm sure he'll come back."

"He's never been outside before," Athena opened the door and ran out into the yard, "Spike!"

"Listen, pets always come back. I'm sure Spike will come back after running around a bit," said Ron, trying to sound comforting. We could go walk around the neighborhood and call for him."

"The neighbors don't know we have him," said Val, she was looking at him as if she wasn't sure he knew how to tie his shoes let alone what he was doing.

"They'll think we're calling a dog," said Ron, "Or we can wait..."

"So your idea is to let Spike just wonder loose and wait..." said Val, her face unreadable.

"Yeah..."

"In a city full of people..."

"Ohm, maybe...maybe."

"Hungry..." said Val with a raised brow, Ron gulped.

"I'm sure he'll just eat some garbage," said Ron, he felt hot again, and his chest was pounding.

"You know he's a Velociraptor, not a raccoon... right?" asked Val, Ron nodded.

"Yeah, you know, I noticed," said Ron, he took a deep breath and called outside, "Athena! Let's go... Athena? Athena!"

"Athena!" yelled Val, as the backyard was empty and there was no sign of her sister, Ron sprinted outside and looked all over the property.

"Athena!" he yelled, and suddenly became aware he'd left Val alone and sprinted back into the house.

"Okay, so new plan, we get in the car and go find your sister and then Spike," said Ron, looking at a now frantic Val, who looked ready to cry, "It's fine. It's fine. She's probably just out front."

"I-I w-want my Daddy," cried Val as she ran to what Ron suspected was a video phone in the living room.

"No, no, no," said Ron hurriedly as he picked up the girl and pulled her away from the phone, "Listen, we're going to go get your sister. No need to call you Daddy, it's fine."

"I-I don't trust you," cried Val, trying to reach the phone, "You lost my sister and Spike!"

"Noted, but let's go find Athena, okay. By the time your parents would get home, she could be miles away," said Ron, Val looked horrified, her dark eyes filled with tears, "I meant blocks. Blocks away."

* * *

"Val, you don't need two seat belts," said Ron as he got in the car and started it up, as Val clicked a second belt.

"If you drive the way you babysit, I should have three," said Val, her dark eyes searing, Ron just drove.

Ron drove Shego's car the best he could, it was extremely advanced, obviously it was custom. The interior leather seats were a brilliant lime green, and had he not been out looking for a missing child and a Velociraptor, he would have appreciated more. He looked in the rear view mirror, as Val frantically looked out the windows, so far this evening was not going well. They'd been yelling for Athena the last twenty minutes, following broken looking things that a raptor might have caused. Val yanked at the back of his hair.

"Ow!" yelled Ron, "What? Do you see her?"

"No, give me your phone," said Val sharply, and Ron almost did, he raised a brow.

"We're not calling your parents right now, Val," said Ron, though he might not have an option.

"No, Spike had a tracking device on him in case this happens. I'm sure I can get into Mommy's account," said Val, Ron blinked rapidly, and handed her the phone.

"The password is..." Ron was cut off.

"You don't need a password to get into a phone," said Val as she began playing around on it.

"Come to think of it, Hannah gets into my phone all the time," said Ron, he glared, this new techno youth was a bit annoying.

"Okay, I got in," said Val, she looked ready to cry again.

"What? Don't cry, what is it?" asked Ron, this kid was an emotional roller coaster.

"I don't know which one's Spike," she said handing him the phone, Ron pulled over and looked at it.

The bleeping dots showed multiple locations, but zooming in, Ron realized that in the city there was only two. A blue dot which showed their current location and a green dot, he was sure was Athena's location. He could imagine Shego and Drakken being paranoid enough to chip their children. Wade had him chipped even, which he glared about for a second. He still didn't know where it was or how he'd gotten it. He shook his head and handed the phone to Val.

"Val, wherever the green dot is, you tell me to turn, okay," said Ron as he sped up, hoping there was a way to kill the history on that thing later.

"Turn left," said Val, then quickly, "Turn around, there picking up speed."

"What?" asked Ron, he looked as they turned on the highway, "Please no, please no, please no."

"There on the freeway," said Val, Ron felt a surge of panic hit him as he sped up, praying Athena hadn't been kidnapped or something, he felt like they were speeding on the highway forever when Val spoke.

"Exit," said Val, indicating to an exit they had passed.

"Hold on," said Ron as he made an illegal U-turn and drove over the land strip into the exit, hitting high speeds as he did so.

"See... this.. is... why... three seat... belts," yelled Val as she bounced around, glaring the entire time.

The dot came to a halt less then twenty yards from them and Ron pulled up to a quick stop at the location, Val hopping out with him. Ron assessed the situation; or rather the location. They were at a dim lit biker bar in the middle of nowhere, save for the far off highway they'd exited. Hundreds of bikes were lined up neatly, loud music blasted around them and Ron took a deep breath.

"This isn't good," said Ron, but Val practically skipped towards the building, "Val! No!"

"Why? We've been here with Eddie before," said Val and casually walked in passed the bouncer, "Hi Vex."

"Sup, Val," said the man without even looking up from his magazine, "Attie's already in there."

"Val," whispered Ron as he followed the little girl in, there was a yell from a majority of the bar patrons.

"Val!" they cheered, she waved at a few.

"Val! Ron!" it was Athena, now adorned with an over-sized black leather coat with a green skull on the back, it was small, but not on her, "I got a ride here from Misty, I called Mommy and Daddy."

"You what?" asked Ron, he looked around waiting for Shego to show up and blast him into oblivion.

"Yeah, but they didn't answer," said Athena with a shrug, an attractive blonde women with green tips in her hair. appeared behind Athena.

"Hi Misty," said Val, as Athena hopped down, "We have to go."

"That's fine, who are you?" asked the women, her eyes narrowed.

"This is Ron," said Athena, she looked at Misty, "Misty's a friend of Eddie's. Ron's watching us because he kidnapped our parents."

"Excuse me?" asked Misty, eyes wide and looking at Ron.

"Not, what it sounds like," said Ron, the nerves came back, "I didn't kidnap them."

"Yeah you did," said Val, "You drugged them and kidnapped and flew them to the other-side of the world to fight for you."

"That's not, what this is," said Ron as the music stopped and all the bikers glared at him.

"Val, Athena. Are you two safe with him?" asked Misty, in a very maternal voice.

"Not really. He lost our pet, and Athena, and kidnapped our parents. He also nearly killed me with his car," said Val, Ron panicked, as Misty's eyes glared towards him.

"Guys, looks like we have a situation up here," said Misty, a series of others formed behind her.

"Honestly, this is not how it happened," said Ron, holding up his hands in defense, "Yeah I kidnapped them but that was months ago."

"Months," said one of the bartenders with wide eyes, he broke a bottle.

"No, I mean... crap," said Ron as he ducked as a few bikers lunged, "Girls!"

"Can I have a cranberry juice, Teddy," said Val as a burly biker handed her a drink.

"So that''s why your parents haven't been at Saturday karaoke," said Teddy, "We'll go find them after we take care of the slime-ball."

"He's not really a slime-ball, more a loser," said Athena, she drank her orange juice, "We do have to go find Spike, though."

"I can't believe Ed didn't tell me you two were missing," Misty glared, Val and Athena looked at each other.

"But were not," said Athena, she looked around, "We're right here."

"I know Sweetie, and we'll get you home safe and sound," said Misty as she patted Athena and Val's heads.

"Val, do you think they misunderstood us," said Athena, Val nodded, and Athena climbed on the bar, "Stop! Stop it!"

"Yes, stop!" yelled Ron who was currently running on top of the beams, "Listen to the girl's... I mean... wait... don't."

"He's not... he didn't kidnap us," said Athena, "He's our babysitter... A terrible one... but he..."

"Kick his ass!" yelled an older women in a wheel chair.

"No one's listening," said Athena, she looked at Val as she climbed up on the bar and took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Val's scream was loud and ear piercing, causing everyone to stop and stare at her, even Ron, "Stop it! We're fine! We have to go find Spike! Now!"

"Val," began Misty, Val glared and the women took a step back.

"There's been a misunderstanding, everyone," said Ron, though he didn't leave his post on the beams, "I... now what?"

"Spike!" yelled Athena as the Velociraptor broke through the door and looked around frantically for the girl's, obviously he'd heard Val's scream.

Everyone screamed and ran into various directions as Spike let out a loud shrill growl and began sniffing and circling the girls. Ron took his chance and got down off the beam, slowly approaching the Raptor, but he seemed to pay him no mind, but looked at the door instead. Still growling, and backing up. Ron got close enough to actually reach the girl's and help them off the bar. Ron felt the hair on the back of his head stand up as he heard another shrill call, but not from Spike. He and the girl's exchanged a look as in an instant an even bigger Velociraptor made it's way through the door, letting out a loud aggressive call, an electric sparking collar matching it's volume.

"T-There's two!?" yelled Ron, as pandemonium broke out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Toxic Behavior

Chapter 4

Toxic Behavior

* * *

"Did you know there were two?" asked Ron, still holding onto Athena.

"Nope, that's new," said Athena, still holding onto Ron.

"Okay, new plan," said Ron, "We sneak out the back."

"But what about Spike?" asked Val, as Ron grabbed her hand.

"Have you two seen Jurassic Park?" asked Ron, they both shook their head, "You don't be involved in a raptor fight."

Half of the bikers had bailed, sliding out the doors, as Spike backed even more up into the three of them as the bigger one let out a loud yell and lunged at Spike. Ron dove, dragging the girl's with him. As he did so a chain flew by from Misty as she attempted to stall the new larger Raptor, she was on her cellphone now.

"Yeah, Eddie! I'm not joking, there are Dinosaurs about to fight at the bar and your cousin's kids are here with some kidnapping creeper," said Misty, she rolled her eyes and looked at Ron, "Yeah he's blonde."

"Hi Ed!," yelled Ron as he made his way towards the exit, but was blocked by the Raptors rolling in front of him.

"Yeah well, go find him and let him know!" snapped Misty into the phone, her chain wrapped around the larger Raptor, "Stoppable, right. Get the girl's out of here."

"I'm trying," said Ron, but the only other exit was being trampled through, Ron looked towards a window, "Athena, I need you too go out the window."

"That's easy," said Athena as she climbed out the window, Ron letting go of Val to help her.

"Ron..." muttered Val, Ron looked to see the raptors tussling towards them.

"Val, run," said Ron, he looked up, "Athena I need to you to jump."

"My shoes stuck," said Athena, she looked back in, "Jump!"

Ron grabbed on to the window and pulled himself up to avoid the rolling reptiles, Val had moved away and the large raptor landed next to her. Spike let out a loud roar and Val backed away from the scene, Ron was still hanging from the window, Val out of reach. Ron had a strange moment of clarity as he looked at the situation. It was clear that Spike was concerned about Val being near the other raptor, and it was in that moment that Ron had an '_Oh Shit_' thought as the large raptor looked towards Val.

"Val!" yelled Athena as the large raptor snatched her up in his teeth but the back of her clothes.

It was instant, Val yelled and tried to get away from the larger raptor. Spike was letting out a panicked shrill noise, as the larger raptor... left. The larger raptor just... ran out of the bar, followed by Spike. Ron felt as if the world had slowed down. He had literally witnessed a Velociraptor fight, and one of the children he was watching, had just been kidnapped by one.

"Why?" asked Ron looking upwards.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the new plan..." Ron was cut off as Athena jumped in the front seat and buckled in, "Athena..."

"This is the least dangerous thing I've done all night," said Athena, she was on the phone, "Now hurry so we can catch my sister."

"Okay, we need to follow..." Ron was cut off.

"The blue dot, that's Val," said Athena, and she began ranting, her eyes narrowed.

For the next forty seven illegal maneuvers, Ron listened to Athena vent, some incoherent, some violent. He could see the blinking light as he drove, trying to figure out the situation. Why had the other raptor left and grabbed Val, it seemed to have just been after Spike at first. He was reminded of all the dinosaur movies he'd watched and came to the conclusion, the only reason it had take Val was for Spike to follow. But who needed another Velociraptor?

* * *

"Looks like Riley's on her way back with Drakken's Raptor," said Joss, or rather Toxiss as she'd come to call herself, watching a blinking dot on a monitor, "Our plan for our genetically enhanced raptor army seems to be falling into place."

"Oh, now it's "Our" plan," said Paulson, Dr. Pulse as he went by now, "You said it was stupid."

The two were in moderate sized mountain lair, large electrical cylinders gave off light over a cave waterway where Dr. Pulse was working on something holding a brilliant silver liquid. His dark red Drakken rip-off outfit, not replaced with a more modern spin on it; shorter and cleaner. His goggles more complex an updated from his old ones. Joss wore a black and blue version of the super suite Kim had once wore, save for being sleeveless. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I was leery about you the whole "Lets have an army of Velociraptors!" at first, but with this little thing and your serum," she held up a brilliant silver and green charm, "At least we have control over it. Though, how are we going to make more of them again?"

"Well, there's is male and ours if female," she watched as he seemed to get flustered as he began gesturing incoherently.

"I'm sorry, you want to talk through this?" asked Toxiss with a smirk, he glared, she picked up the vials.

"Hey! You know the rules, no touching without proper equipment," he indicated to a dark lab-coat on a coat rack.

"Seriously?" she asked as she grabbed the thing, she attempted to pull it on, "What size is this?"

"You said extra small, I got extra small," said Pulse with a groan as he worked on other things, "I wish Drakken's writing was a little less sporadic."

"Yeah about that, when are you going to start making your own stuff?" she asked, she groaned and yanked off the coat, "This is way too small. Oh my god, Max this is XXS."

"I'm sorry! It's like I only have one good eye," snapped Pulse, pulling off his goggle and showing his one red eye, "Sorry if I miss read a label and stop leaving this laying around."

"So demanding," smirked Toxiss as she grabbed the stone and put it in the coats pocket and hung it back up, shrill yells came from the entrance, "Look whose back."

The large raptor sprinted in, carrying a small form in its mouth. Spike came racing after as a cage dropped down on him, he let out a loud yell as Riley, the other raptor sprinted towards a large platform that looked like it's bed and dropped whatever was in it's mouth.

"Good job, Riley, good girl... oh my god!" yelled Toxiss, she glared at Pulse, "Your freaking velociraptor, has a kid in it's mouth!"

"What?!" yelled Pulse.

"Ow," said Val, pulling at her now ripped coat, her hair a wild mess and goggles wrapped around her neck, "Aw, my coat."

"I thought you said their kid's wouldn't be home!" yelled Toxiss at Pulse, "You said they were in Scotland, that the house would be empty, then why is their kid here?"

"Oh no," said Pulse, a look of horror in his eyes as he sprinted to the farthest reaches of the area, "Get her out of her, Joss!"

"Max?" asked Val looking at the now cowering man, "Max!"

"Joss, get her out of here, get her out. Get her out!" Toxiss looked confused at the little girl and then to Pulse.

"Are you serious, it's a little girl," said Toxiss, she looked sweetly at her, "Hi there. Listen, sorry about all this, but don't worry we're not going to hurt you."

"Okay," said Val a deadpan look on her face, she raised a brow, "You kind of look like Kim Possible."

"... alright she has to go," snapped Toxiss with a glare as she stood up, "We'll just drop her off somewhere and call them to get her."

"Yeah... yeah," said Pulse, he jumped on the desk as Val ran over towards the area, "What is she doing?"

"Max, Daddy said your a villain now," said Val, she looked at the cylinders, "Are those energy servers? Oh, what's this... oh wow."

"Joss, get her... get her," said Pulse, as he stood on the table, Toxiss gave him a dark look, "Contain her, you don't know what she's capable of."

"Annoyance," said Toxiss, but she snatched Val by the back of her coat.

* * *

Ron groaned as Athena stepped on his head to climb through the small opening into the mountain cave wall. Ron rolled his eyes as the scene played out in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but Toxiss was covered in water, and had locked Val up with Spike, Dr. Pulse was currently trying to fix a bunch of stuff on the floor.

"Is that Max?" asked Athena in a whisper.

"You know him?" asked Ron, though it dawned on him Dr. Pulse had once been Drakken's Assistant.

"He used to watch us before the Daycare was added," said Athena, she gave him a concerned look, "What's with all the red."

"It's a theme, apparently," sighed Ron as they began climbing down the cave walls.

"Sooner we get her out of here..." Pulse began, but Toxiss got a dark grin, "Now what."

"Better idea. Drakken has a cloning machine, right?" asked Toxiss.

"We could buy one..." said Pulse, wide eyed, obviously fearful of her idea.

"Henchco discontinued it, I tried once," sighed Toxiss, she grinned, "We have Dr. Drakken's daughter. I don't think he'll hesitate to give it to us. Instead of worrying about an organic way of creating our army, we can fast track it and make an army of Riley's."

"Ohm, well. I'd rather just, get her out of here," said Pulse, nervously, "You don't know what she's capable of. At least her sister's not here."

"Really Joss, holding children hostage, that's low," said Ron as he slid down the rock wall a bit to land on the ground.

"Ron Stoppable," said Pulse he looked around, as if waiting, "And..."

"Hi Max," said Athena as she stumbled next to Ron, fixing the jacket she was still wearing.

"Ahhh!" Pulse dove behind his desk and Toxiss scoffed as she smirked at Ron.

"No, Kim today?" asked Toxiss, she looked around and then raised a brow, "Wait, are you babysitting."

"Yeah, I am," said Ron, confidently.

"He's doing a terrible job," said Val from her cage with Spike.

"Thanks," said Ron with a sigh, "Listen, how about this. I take Val and Spike off your hands, and we pretend this never happened."

"Hmm," Toxiss looked up from her phone, "I was working on my ransom note, what did you say Ron?"

"Really, Joss," glared Ron.

"I don't really have anything to extort from Kim, so, you could probably just leave," said Toxiss, "How about I take over babysitting for a little while."

"Well..." Val began, but smirked as Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

Today was just not going well at all for Ron as he dodged a kick from Toxiss. Pulse was currently dealing with Athena, who had bullied him to let out Val and Spike, mainly by just advancing on him. Ron had to wonder what had occurd a the Day Care. He kicked out, and Toxiss flipped back and missed her landing, hitting her leg as she did so.

"Pulse, how about some help," snapped Toxiss, she hissed as she got up.

"Kind of busy," said Pulse, who was currently being cornered by an angry Spike.

"For the love of... switch," snapped Toxiss, who with a whistle, Riley had woken up and had lunged at Spike.

"I thought you said you had this," said Pulse as he rolled out of the way.

"Yeah well, he knows my moves," snapped Toxiss.

"I mean you did rip off Kim," said Ron, though he jumped back as Pulse flexed his arms, and new plasma blades shot out, "You know, those are bigger than before."

"Bigger is better," smirked Pulse as he swung at Ron, who dodged.

"That's not fair, he has weapons," said Athena, as she looked around the desk.

"Alright you brats, back in the cage... Ahhk!" Toxiss screamed as Riley was thrown into her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Athena, she looked to see Val looking at all the papers on the desk, "Val?"

"So, they want Spike so they can make an army of mind controlled raptors," said Val, looking at the cylinder of silver liquid.

"I don't think Spike likes theirs," said Athena as Spike smacked Riley with his tail back into the water.

"That's not... an.. option," groaned Toxiss as she grabbed the collars of Athena and Val, "Call off your dumb Velociraptor, now."

"Ow!" said Athena, "Hey, lady, let go."

"It's Toxiss," snapped Toxiss, dragging the two to the cage, she yelled as Athena tripped her.

"Okay, I'm liking these two less and less," said Athena, fixing her collar, "They kidnapped Spike and ruined your jacket, we should ruin some of their stuff."

"No!" said Val, as Athena grabbed a device off the table.

"But..." Athena looked disappointed.

"Daddy says you never ruin someone else's experiment," said Val, Athena looked at her, "Well, unless it interferes with yours."

"Okay, fine," said Athena as she leaned against the table as Val continued reading the stuff, watching Ron, "Still not a fair fight."

"Getting tired, Stoppable," snapped Pulse as his blades landed near Ron's legs.

"Nope," said Ron, he looked at the girl's and saw Toxiss behind them, her first raised, "Girl's!"

"What... Ahh!" yelled Athena as Toxiss punched the table, a small burning hole forming.

"Cage! Now! Or you wont have to worry about your precious raptor anymore," she grabbed the green charm and Riley pulled herself out of the water and pinned Spike, "Move it!"

"Told you!" said Pulse, indicating to the girl's as he jumped back from Ron's kick.

"Athena, I change my mind," said Val, her eyes narrowed, Athena smirked.

"Awesome," Athena's smirk turned into a devious grin.

"Change... what?" asked Toxiss, but before she could react, Spike had taken the lead in the fight Val had began throwing stuff off the table, "Stop it! You little monsters!"

"Sorry, can't hear you," said Val as she began kicking stuff, as Athena picked up a discarded metal rod.

"Ron! Catch!" yelled Athena as she threw the metal stick towards Ron.

Ron stared at it for a second and smirked, watching the girl's vandalize all of Pulse and Toxiss inventions as raptors wrestled. He rolled and grabbed the rod, swinging it around just as Pulse's blades came down on it. He shoved back, remembering his training again. He blocked another attack and spun the stick, nearly dropping it. He made a mental note not to get overconfident, that always backfired on him. He and Pulse began a more equal fighting stance.

"He's pretty good," said Val, Athena grinned.

"Go Ron!" yelled Athena as she tossed a bright green stone in-between her hands.

"Give that back!" yelled Toxiss as Athena held the stone in her hand, she tossed it, "You brat!"

"Val, now!" said Athena and Val hit a button, a cage falling down on Toxiss.

"Ron, you almost done," said Val as she casually spilled the silver liquid on the copies of Drakken's work she looked at the discarded lab-coat, "Cool."

"Yeah," said Ron as with a swift swipe, Pulse fell into the ravine, "Let's go girls!"

"Spike!" whistled Val, and the raptor swiped the other with it's tail and followed them out the exit.

"There monsters," said Toxiss angrily as Pulse pulled himself out of the ravine.

"I told you," snarled Pulse as he panted and looked for the device to open the cage, "It's broke."

"Yeah well, bigger problems. I can't find the stone and the other one was in that coat," snapped Toxiss, she glared as Riley climbed out of the water and let out a shrill sound, "Unless you want to be Dino-snack, call the henchmen!"

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Athena excitedly, "Mommy says bow staff fighting is hard."

"Yeah it is. I did a semester in Japan, long story," said Ron, he groaned as a tail almost hit him as he drove.

The passenger seat was reclined to they could accommodate Spike, which was very hard with his long tail. It kept wagging, as his head reclined on Val's lap in the backseat where she was petting him. Ron looked at the clock and groaned, it was nearly ten, passed their bedtime and probably another thirty minute drive minimum before he got back to the house. If there was anymore delays, there was a chance Drakken and Shego might make it back before them. His mind was wreeling with how to explain everything to their parents, when something caught his eye, a bright green color.

"Val. Athena. What do you have?" asked Ron, glancing as the girl's were looking at glowing green stones.

"I don't know, they really wanted these," said Athena, she shrugged, "I like the color."

"Mine was in my new coat," said Val proudly as she smoothed the collar up to her less ill fitting over-sized long jacket.

"Well, don't play with them until we know what they do," said Ron, both girl's shrugged and put them away.

"Ohm, Ron," said Athena, looking out the window, "I think we have a problem."

"What?" asked Ron, but he was looking at the nearly empty gas gauge and upcoming traffic.

"I think we're being followed," said Athena, and Ron glanced in the mirror to see bright red vehicles speeding towards them, just as a grappling hook hit the car, "Definitely being followed!"

"Of coarse," groaned Ron, this night was never going to end.

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Tazed and Confused

Chapter 5

Tazed and Confused

* * *

"Ron!" screamed Val as a hook flew through the back window, she covered her head and ducked, Athena glared.

"Mommy does evasive driving when this happens," said Athena, "Serpentine."

"Does this happen often!?" yelled Ron, but he in-fact began swerving, and idly trying to loosen the hook, "Athena, is there anything back there to..."

"Spike," said Val, and the raptor bit it, causing it too snap, "Ow!"

"Val are you okay?" asked Athena, "Ron, Val's bleeding."

"I can only handle so much chaos right now," said Ron, as he began weaving in between traffic, the other hook slowing him down, and people driving off the road.

A blue and red motorcycle began catching up on them as another clanking noise hit the vehicle. Spike was letting out defensive noises, his tail smacking Ron as he tried to drive. Ron saw a closed exit, and took a deep breath as he gassed it, going up the ramp. At least it would be out of the way of all the other vehicles. Unfortunately, the rocky unpaved road slowed them down, but aided in taking out one of the cyclists.

"Spike, calm down!" snapped Ron, the raptor yelled at him, "Don't you yell at me!"

"Ron!" yelled Athena.

"I'm trying to drive Athena, whatever it is, I really can't deal with at the moment," said Ron, hoping Val wasn't bleeding out or something.

"Kind of an issue," said Athena, Val yelled as the back window's remainder was smashed even more, "There's people on the car!"

"You've... hold on!" Ron began swerving more erratically trying to shake them, but the vehicles were gaining, and the people were latched on, reaching in the back.

Spike managed to roll down the window with all his movement, causing another opening for the assailants and Spike's head to aggressively bit out the window. Ron heard a scream and then a commotion as one of them fell off from Spike's attack. Ron looked at the raptor and cringed as it chewed.

"Ew!" yelled Athena.

"That better be a glove... It's just a glove. That's all," said Ron hopefully as he saw a block up ahead, "Oh no..."

"Ron, we have to get them off," said Athena, as a hand jabbed down and she smacked it.

"Well, Athena, I'm kind of driving... Athena? Athena!" Ron tried to look in his mirror, and saw Val looking wide eyed out the window, "Val... did you sister just."

"She's on the roof," said Val, her face unreadable as she held her arm and glared out the window.

"Athena!" Ron rolled down his window, and could see in his mirror as Athena held onto the top spoiler and kicked someone in the face, "That was awesome... Athena! Get in here!"

"In the middle of something," said Athena, Ron glared, and did his best to lean out the window and drive, using his left foot so he could reach out with his right hand.

Athena was barely hanging on as she kicked one person square in the face and they slid to the back spoiler. He hit a large bump and nearly fell out the window himself as the person climbed back up the car. He waited for the vehicle to slow as he lost his grip, but it picked up even more speed. His hand was swatted away and he looked in for a second to see Val using both her feet on the gas, so small she could not see anything.

"I got it! Get my sister!" yelled Val, doing her best to hold the wheel the way Ron had, Ron took his chance and slid out the window a little ways to reach Athena.

"Ron!" yelled Athena, looking forward as one of Pulse and Toxiss' henchman grabbed her boot.

"Ath... Ron looked to see the end of the bridge coming, "Val! Hard left, now!"

"Okay!" she yelled and suddenly the car was on two wheel as it began circling back towards the other henchman's vehicles.

The henchman who had Athena's foot let go and flew off. As they rounded, Athena screamed and Ron barely caught her as she was sliding passed him. Val still holding a hard left as they began careening towards where the road work for a a new bridge was in the middle of instruction. Ron dove back in and yanked Val up as he pushed both of them in. His foot resumed the gas and the wheel but it was too close other than to hold on and brace for impact. Spike had moved to the back seat, his back talon hit a silver button in the middle of the council. There was no impact, well at least like Ron thought. They were speeding at a neck-braking speed, and hit the margin over the un-constructed part of the bridge. They were airborne. As they flew, headed toward the other half of the bridge on the other side, Ron began having a sequence of flashes before his eyes. Disturbingly so, the only thing that raced in his head was , _At least Drakken won't be the one to kill me today. _As Spike hit the back seat hard, the car straightened out and with a shock breaking landing, they hit pavement. The car still in whatever hyper drive that had saved them.

"Buckle up!" yelled Ron, as the girl's simply clung to each other and grabbed the one in the front seat for both.

* * *

It was a short while later when the cars hyper drive kicked off as they barely pulled into a gas station on empty. Ron sat there silently for a few minutes, his knuckles white and breathing heavily. The girl's still clinging to each other and Spike... Spike snoring in the backseat. He looked at the clock. 10:12pm. All of that had transpired in less than twelve minutes. He took a deep breath and looked at the girl's.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" it was the only thing he could say, his own voice sounded far quieter then he thought it should.

"I have to pee," said Athena, Ron nodded.

"Val?" she shook her head, he looked at her arm, "Can I see your arm?"

"She's fine," said Athena as Val shook her head and sat there, "She's going to stay with Spike."

"Okay," said Ron, he knew he shouldn't leave her, but of all the illegal things today, he was certain that was the least of an issue, "I'm going to lock the car so..."

"Half the windows are gone..." said Athena, Ron sighed and just got out of the car and walked into the gas station.

Ron stood at the checkout waiting for Athena after having paid for the gas and just stared at the vehicle. It was a wreck, the windows cracked, some missing, gouges, cuts, missing part of a hub cap. He wondered how Kim felt about moving again, because he might need to go into some sort of protection after this. He groaned to himself, Drakken and Shego would find him no problem. He was definitely a dead man. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at Athena, her glasses were cracked even.

"Ron, can I get a snack for Val and I?" asked Athena, Ron shrugged and nodded, and Athena grinned as she grabbed some treats and drinks.

* * *

A short while later and Ron was driving down the final stretch of highway before he would be back to the Lipsky's. He felt a surge of relief at the idea of at least getting the girl's home before their parents got back. He was certain however, there was no way of explaining this car. His thoughts were interrupted by the rapid giggling of Athena and the aggravated groan of Val. He took a deep breath and it dawned on him, they had sugar. Before he could say anything or react to a raptor kicking his seat because it was being tickles, sirens flew in the distance.

"Are you kidding me?" groaned Ron, he looked at the situation, at least the girl's were in back, if Spike behaved, he could say it was a robot or something, he pulled over, "Girl's, I need to you to calm down."

"Tehhe," snickered Athena, Val glared at her and nodded.

"Step out of the vehicle with your arms up," came a voice over an intercom.

"Seriously?" Ron groaned and did so, looking at the girl's, this wasn't going well, "Officer, I think there's been a mistake."

"We have had multiple reports of this vehicle involved in a car chase, burglary, and kidnapping, please do no resist," came the voice again, Ron laughed, it was all he could do.

"Listen, officer, I'm sure we can discuss this," said Ron, but he heard a gun click, "I am leaving against the vehicle now.

Ron's flinched as the handcuffs clicked, and he was left by the cop car as the officer approached the car where the girl's sat. A part of him was worried that Spike would jump out, the other part really wished he would. He wasn't even sure how the policeman would even handle this. All he knew was, he wasn't looking forward to calling Kim or dealing with the Lipsky's even more now. He looked at the cop car and stared at it, his brow raised. There was something off about it, but he couldn't figure it out. He looked at the officer again, a large bruise was on the side of his face, almost like a small foot had hit him. Rom's eyes shot open and he groaned.

"False alarm, all a misunderstanding," said the officer, Ron raised a brow as he picked up a different phone, "Got them boss."

"For real," said Ron with a groan, "When did either of them find time for these connections."

"Most of us work regular jobs," said the officer with a smirk, "But Hench work pays more."

"Right, I'm done with this," said Ron, his patience was on empty at the moment as he leaned against the vehicle and slid his hand out from behind his back.

"Stoppable, is this really a good idea?" asked the fake officer, his hand at his hip.

"Your right," Ron sighed and then swiped, causing the fake officer to drop and for him to go for the keys.

"Ron's fighting the police officer," said Athena, she grinned, "That's awesome! Val?"

"Hmfp," Val glared out the window watching.

"I'm thinking he's not a real cop," said Athena, "I mean, I just don't see Ron the type to just fight a cop while in handcuff. I mean, Eddie has, but that's because it's Eddie. Oh, no... Ron got tazed. It's the gun too, remember when Eddie... Val? Val?!"

"Hey!" yelled Val as she stormed out of the car, her eyes narrowed as she stomped over to where Ron twitched on the ground, the fake officer paid her no mind.

"Get back in the car kid," said the fake officer, "This doesn't concern you."

"It kind of does," said Athena leaning out the window, "Your kind of attacking our babysitter."

"Three," said Val, Ron twitched and looked at her with a raised brow.

"You serious, Kid?" asked the Officer as he rolled his eyes.

"You better stop," said Athena with wide eyes.

"Two," said Val, the officer sent another jolt into Ron.

"He was warned," said Athena as she grimaced, Spike ducked down.

"One," said Val and Ron's eyes shot open as he saw a glowing teal light shoot right at the officer's hand.

"Ah!" yelled the fake officer, as Val sent a volley of plasma shots at him, as he screamed and ran, each one like an electrical shock.

Ron watched at the fake officer tried to scramble away as the tiny girl in an over-sized lab-coat began her onslaught. Each time he tried to move, he was hit by another. Ron yanked the darts out of his chest and sat up, watching the scene before him. He looked to where Athena sat unphased handing out the window, Spike just watching it as if it were fireworks. Ron shook his head in confusion as Val let out a loud yell and shot another one.

"Wait... You can... what?" asked Ron as he got his cuffs off, "Since when?"

"Always," said Athena, she shrugged and rolled her eyes, ducking back in the car. "She doesn't like to use them because of 'Violence' or something, I don't know. She just gets really cranky at night."

"Val, Val I think we're good," said Ron as the little girl huffed and glared at where the twitching officer lay, Ron still twitching himself.

"I want to to go home," said Val, her eyes narrowed, "I'm tired and I don't feel good. I want to go home."

"Loud and clear," said Ron, as they both got back in the vehicle, Ron grimaced as he saw the fake officer twitch again.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	6. Of Black Holes and Tranquilizers

Chapter 6

Of Black Holes and Tranquilizers

* * *

Ron pulled into the driveway just as the engine died, the abuse just too much for the vehicle. Athena was grumbling in the back seat that her stomach hurt from the sweets, Val was doodling on some random papers, and Spike was drooling on Ron's arm as he slept. Ron sighed and got out, making sure to the arm of his jacket to Spike's collar as he did so. He was not dealing with this again. He closed his door and watched a hubcap roll away and nodded. After some finagling, the group made its way into the house, Ron watched as Spike crawled up in a ball on the floor and slept. He wasn't about to deal with dragging something that was easily over 200 lbs to the other side of the house. He locked the door just to make sure. Athena and Val were bickering as they walked around the living room, playing with those stones again. Ron's eye twitched.

"Enough!" said Ron, both stared at him, Ron had only a second of fear as he looked to Val's hands before he took a deep breath, "Give me those. It is late. Go upstairs and go to bed. No arguing, no yelling, no master plans. Just go to bed."

"Ron, we..." Athena began as they handed him the stones, Ron pointed at her.

"Athena, do you ever stop talking? It's well passed annoying. Val, don't glare at me. Just. Sleep. Go, now," said Ron, the girl's looked at each other but wordlessly headed up the stairs.

Ron looked around the house, the kitchen was a mess, the pantry in shambles. He didn't hear the girl's as he cleaned up the food and a series of knocked over items. His phone went off, and he pulled it out, the screen was trashed from all the times it flew around the car. Kim had just got home from a mission in Spain, and hoped everything was well. He looked around as he heard Spike throw something up in the entrance way. He groaned and flopped on the couch, this evening had not gone well at all. He tried to call Kim, but she was probably in the shower knowing her. So he called Monique.

"Hey boy, what's up?" came her voice quickly, "Just saw K-girl got back from Spain. What are you up too?"

"Planning my funeral," said Ron as he looked out the window towards the car.

"Can't be that bad of a day, I thought you were babysitting," said Monique, she was typing, probably working on a paper for her bar exam practice.

"I babysat for Drakken and Shego," said Ron, the typing stopped.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" her voice was a quick response.

"I tried to make up for kidnapping them so I could try and get a job at Monarch. Then it kind of just went down hill from there. Did I mention, I also hit their mailbox and set fire to their garden before this night," said Ron, her leaned back into the couch as Spike trotted by to apparently go back to the basement, not before another gagging noise.

"Yet, they let you watch the kids," said Monique, "The fault might fall on them."

"I trashed Shego's car, I mean it wasn't totally my fault. The kitchen's salvageable, but that's not while there probably going to kill me," he thought about it, "Drakken's going to kill me for sure."

"You mean Shego," said Monique.

"Nope, Drakken. It's a long story... and uh... Hi Athena," said Ron as the small figure of Athena wrapped in a blanket stalked by to the kitchen, he saw her walk into the doorway but continue, "Well, you see it started with the rules... hey again."

Athena wordlessly slid over the back of the couch and into a crumpled blanket heap on the cushion to Ron's right. She had ice on her face, apparently where the glasses was cracked had not started to show a black eye. She pulled the blanket over herself and went silent. Ron sighed and looked around the silent house.

"Monique, I'll call you back," said Ron as he hung up the phone, he poked the blanket, and watched as the blankets tugged tighter, "Athena, what are you doing."

"..." there was no response, Ron rolled his eyes at himself.

"I'm sorry I said your annoying," said Ron, he poked the blanket again, "Can I see your eye."

"No," it was a muffled response.

"What's wrong, other than your eye?" asked Ron, the little figure shifted a little, "I'm sorry I yelled... "

"Spike threw up a human hand in the kitchen," said Athena, just her nose visible as she rolled.

"Ew, I don't want to touch that," said Ron with a groan.

"You don't have too, he ate it again," said Athena, Ron could hear the humor in her voice.

"Are you being serious right now or sarcastic," asked Ron with a raised brow.

"You'll have to go and find out," said Athena as she hid again.

Ron returned from the kitchen in disgust, he had never imagined ever having to do that, but yet there was now a partially chewed up hand in the bottom of the trashcan. He debated on if he should tell Shego and Drakken that. When he came back, Athena was still on the couch. He flopped down and looked at the clock. Drakken and Shego would be home within the next 45 minutes or so, and she needed to be in bed.

"I'm not mad you called me annoying. Val tells me that on an hourly basis," said Athena, Ron shrugged smirked.

"Your not that annoying," said Ron.

"Well that's rude," said Athena with a smile, "I try to be."

"Athena, you should go to sleep," said Ron, she sat up groggily.

"I'm trying," she said, and laid back down.

"In your room," said Ron.

"The vortex thing is too loud," said Athena.

"Okay I get... what?" asked Ron, staring at the blob of blanket, "What's loud."

"Val's black hole she made, she left it on when we left. I was going to ask you for help, but you yelled at us. She said it should be fixed by now, but... yeah," Athena flopped back down.

Ron took a deep breath and got up slowly and began walking up the stairs. He moved a little faster as he heard the low whistling sound he hadn't heard before. It got louder as he approached the girl's door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Ron felt like whatever shock factor he had was just no longer functioning. There was a spinning vortex on the floor, the room seemed pretty empty, Val was still in her gedup, trying to doodle out something that he assumed might fix the situation, but she looked frazzled. Ron walked around the vortex casually as a lamp fell in and crouched down next to Val.

"So, a black hole?" asked Ron calmly, she continued doodling.

"I got sick of Athena's stuff all over the floor. So I made this in the lab... apparently it worked, but I don't know how to turn it off," said Val, her doodles from earlier were of machines, Ron had not noticed.

"Cool... Val... do you maybe understand the rule about No Experiments without your Dad... a little better now?" asked Ron, as a dollhouse vanished.

"Yeah," she said in defeat.

"Okay, so here's the plan," said Ron, Athena was in the doorway, her blanket getting sucked in, "We're going to the lab to figure this out. Athena, grab some ice cream, we have roughly fifteen minutes."

"Awesome," said Athena and she was gone.

"Val, what kind of wires did you use?" asked Ron as the two sidestepped the vortex and headed to the lab.

* * *

"So, always remember, what?" asked Ron ten minutes later as they walked up the steps, eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"To put an Off switch on," said Val taking a bite of her own, he nodded and looked at Athena.

"To pick up my toys so my sister doesn't build a high powered black hole, again," said Athena, her face covered in ice cream, he nodded.

"Now, why don't we talk about the other rules... what was that?" asked Ron as a loud boom came from upstairs, he looked at the girl's.

"That's my only experiment," said Val, indicating to the stationary device in the corner.

"I'm right here, and I do not make experiments," said Athena, Val nodded.

"Spike?" said Val, Ron groaned, but shrill sounds could be heard, "Spike's girlfriend."

Ron sprinted up the stairs and rounded the corner, just in time to see Riley tackle Spike into the couch, a loud crack coming from it. Ron looked at the girl's and then at Riley. He ushered them back towards the lab door, the last thing he needed was another bait situation going on. Val and Athena went to argue with him but he simply closed the door.

"Girl's you stay in there, I will handle it," said Ron as he sprinted into the living room again, he ran passed the two wrestling creatures to get to the kitchen, "Where is that meat."

Ron grabbed a large slab of meat from what he was certain was Spike's food section and opened the door to the basement. If he times this right he could get Spike in the basement and then get Riley outside. That's if everything worked out, which he told himself it wouldn't but what was his option, really. He took the meat into the living room and whistled, Spike looked at him and then back to Riley, as if unsure what he was interested in more.

"Come on Spike," said Ron, Riley let out a shrill yell as Spike backed up towards Ron.

Ron got Spike all the way to the door and tossed to meat, only for it to hit the door and land on him. Spike stayed put either way, backed against Ron. Ron froze, Spike was protecting him. Riley let out a strange sound as she eyed Ron, and Ron's night just seemed to fit better with this. However, Riley changed direction as it sniffed in the air and looked at the meat on the ground. Ron picked it up again, and weighed the odds. Back door... both might run out... basement. Drakken would simply have something new to deal with on top of the list that had formed this night. Ron shrugged and tossed it down the basement. Riley lunged for it and Spike backed away. Ron closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't too bad... AHHHH!" Ron screamed as the raptors head busted through the door next to his, he moved only for the door to fly open and a very angry Riley roared.

Riley lunged, and Spike deflected, hitting the sink, shooting water everywhere. The lights flickered and sparks started flying as the raptors fought. Ron attempted to get out of the kitchen but was blocked as Riley's tails hit over the fridge blocking the door. Ron jumped on the counter as the light fell in the water, causing electrical shocks, Spike joining him as Riley and he fought more. Meanwhile Val and Athena listened to the chaos unfolding outside the door. Or rather, Athena paced as Val began digging for something in a discarded pile.

"I think Ron's in trouble," said Athena, she heard yelling, "Pretty sure."

"When isn't he?" asked Val as she pulled something out of the discard pile, "Got it!"

"Just to be clear. We're not listening... and going out there," said Athena, Val shrugged, "Cool."

* * *

Ron was currently using the hanging pan rack to avoid Riley's teeth, which he'd managed to at least get a pan stuck in so it was less threatening. However the electrical fire on the counter was a new problem. Spike was pinned under the larger creature. Riley bent the pan and nipped at Ron, tearing his pants.

"Come on, I made it all night," said Ron with a groan as he hit the Raptor with another pan, the green stones fell out of his pocket, glowing, Ron saw the raptor intentionally step on one.

"Ron!" it was Val, she was holding something that looked like a gun.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" yelled Ron, he almost fell off the rack.

"It's a tranq... It's a sleep thing," said Athena, she was climbing over the fridge.

"The water isn't safe!" yelled Ron, he saw Athena look at it and then retreat only to return with thick green boots that looked far too big, "No!"

"Mom's boots are electrically resistant. Something about a tower," said Val, she tossed the gun, "Catch!"

"I got... nope," said Ron as Riley chomped it, "I don't got it."

"That stinks," sighed Val in defeat, she ran off again only to return with a fire extinguisher, "Close your face."

"Close his face?" asked Athena as she made her way slowly to under the sink, sliding her feet the entire time.

Ron looked away and closed his eyes and mouth as he felt the extinguisher go off, hitting the fire and Riley by the sounds of it. He opened his eyes only to hear more shrill roaring and the water to finally stop spraying the floor. Riley wasn't stopped but Spike had gotten loosed and was biting the large Raptors tail. Ron could hear Athena yelling that the extinguisher didn't work, only for her to stop dead sentence. A bolt of bright green sent Riley out the kitchen window with a large blast and Ron gulped, that wasn't Val's color. He looked back towards the doorway and over the kitchen. Athena stood in the water with wide nervous eyes, Spike had began to slowly back down the basement steps, Val had thrown the extinguisher down. Because like Ron, they were all taking in the new sight. Drakken and Shego stood in the kitchen entrance, Shego's hands still aglow, Drakken's vines were making their way from outside, as his lifted the fridge with ease. If looks could kill.

"Your home!" smiled Ron the best he could, just as the pan rack he held onto, gave.

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7

Unexpected

* * *

Ron groaned as he lay on the counter-top, shoving the racking off him as he sat up to face the Lipsky's. Drakken's eyes were narrowed, a look of pure rage behind his eyes. Shego looked more shocked then angry, but it was there too, the flicker of her hands as she stared at him. The green glow in her hands died however as she turned towards the girl's whom had flocked over to their parents. Drakken's face softened as he looked at the girl's and Ron cringed as he looked at Athena's slowly darkening black eye. Ron wondered if he could make it to the door, he slid back off the counter and into the water, the sound triggered Drakken to look his way.

"Girl's upstairs," said Shego, in a calm voice, but Ron could see the rage.

"Mommy, it's not what it looks like, the other raptor..." Athena began, both she and Val looking worriedly between Drakken and Ron.

"Now, room," said Shego, the girl's cringed and ran upstairs, Shego looked directly at Drakken, not looking towards Ron in the slightest, "Drew."

"I've got this, Dear, " said Drakken darkly, Shego exited after the girl's.

"So... Did you have a nice night?" asked Ron after an awkward silence.

"Oh, yes, it was a lovely send off," smiled Drakken, it fell into a deep frown, his eyes narrowed again, "Stoppable, do you care to explain all of this?"

"Ohm, well," Ron began, there was a sound from upstairs.

"Drew!" yelled Shego, Drakken raised his brow and indicated upwards.

"There was a... black hole earlier," said Ron, "I'm not sure what's up there... or not up there."

"Okay, getting back to that later, what happened to my wife's car?" asked Drakken, tossing his hands up in the air.

"You see..." Ron was cut off.

"Or why I have had several phone calls.. one from my four year old daughter, who was at a Biker bar out looking for a freaking dinosaur at eight in the evening," Drakken was pacing, "Not to mention several villains at a party, asking about why Ron Stoppable had kidnapped children in my car. Don't forget the fact traffic was delayed due to a high speed car chase and a policeman being attacked by a lunatic and a little girl. I'm assuming that was you?"

"Oh, so... you know that all happened already?" asked Ron, he felt his chest tighten, and he fought the urge to ask who at the party had known his name.

"Did it?!" asked Drakken, he looked livid, his sleeves were rolled up and his fists balled, "Explain to me at what point did you think to perhaps.. I don't know. CALL EMERGENCY CONTACTS!?"

"At no point," answered Ron truthfully, "I mean, Val was going to call once... but then Athena went missing and..."

"You... you lost my daughter. You physically lost her," asked Drakken he looked horrified, Ron felt he was digging himself into a deeper hole, "At one point, you had no idea where Athena was?"

"I mean, we found her but then I lose Val...I mean there was a whole thing with Toxiss and Dr. Pulse," said Ron, he was baking up in the water.

"You lost both my children tonight. And decided to NOT call us at either point!?" asked Drakken, who knew fatherhood could finally achieve the terrifying villain look Drakken had always wanted, "I know I said not to call us, but here's the thing. I meant if it was something trivial. Not loosing my children. In fact, pretty sure MY only instructions was to make sure nothing happened to them. Yet?"

"I feel like I need to explain this, in detail," said Ron, as Drakken's vines seemed to be readying to fight, "Like maybe when we've both calmed down... thinking rationally."

"When would that be?" asked Drakken, his eye twitched, as did the vines.

"Ohm, maybe in... a few months. I'm really sorry, bye!" said Ron and he booked it out the back door, diving through a wall of vines that was holding down Riley.

"SROPPABLE!" yelled Drakken, and Ron was dodging vines left and right.

"Dodge left!" he heard a yell from upstairs, one of the girl's was yelling, he did and a vine snapped to his right.

"Duck!" Ron did so and managed to dive in-between hedges and roll passed more vines.

* * *

"He's a disaster," said Athena with a head shake as they looked out their parent's window.

"Agreed," said Val, leaning next to her, they both shared a smile.

* * *

Ron kicked the vine off his ankle as he sprinted through the neighbors yard and fell into their pool. He gasped for air and looked up to see the vines circling around the pool area, searching for him. He slowly climbed out of the waters and made a mad dash when the vines seemed to pull back. He took a deep breath, a snapping noise made him start to run again, he dove over hedges and fences the whole way home. Eventually he stumbled to his front door and took a moment to try and catch his breath. He saw a hedge move and panicked, running into his house and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"And that was what happened," said Ron, who was now sitting on the coffee table in the living room, his eyes wide and holding his knees, Kim stood in the kitchen taking a drink with wide eyes, "You know what the worst part is?"

"We're going to have to move," said Kim as she picked up a box from a closet and began putting stuff in it, "We take the essentials tonight."

"No... yeah probably," said Ron, he looked around the room and towards Rufus who had begun packing up stuff as well, "No, it was the fact I did all this in order to get a job that I could actually use my skills."

"Ron, I feel like the near death of their children is the worst part," said Ron, Rufus nodded in agreement.

"But, I used all my skills tonight, or lack of according to my resume," said Ron, "Heck, I even got to re-wire a black hole generator. I mean not the engineering I planned on but... nice."

"Ron, what are you saying?" asked Kim, she had a faint smile, "Are you thinking about missions again or..."

"No, Kim, I don't know. This whole night was just... chaos. How long do you think I can avoid them before my demise?" asked Ron, seriously.

"Norhtr," grumbled Rufus, indicating shortly.

"Ron, I'm sure there's a way of you using your engineering skills in the field. The Director would take you back I'm sure," said Kim, she was both hopeful and worried as she sat next to him.

"I don't want that Kim, but I... also Rufus. I could have used your help tonight," said Ron with a glare, "Thanks for ditching me."

"Uh uh," Rufus shook his head rapidly, as if indicating mission's with Kim was far less dangerous.

"I kind of had... oh no," said Ron, he looked at his broken phone, ringing, "I don't think I should answer that..."

"Who calls at 12:30 at... oh," Kim looked at the cracked screen as Shego's number came up, "You should answer that."

"But if I don't," said Ron, quickly.

"Do you want them to come over?" asked Kim, looking around, "I feel like I really can't defend you that much. As I may be in agreement..."

"Seriously?" asked Ron, his eyes wide.

"You lost their children and didn't call them, Ron," said Kim, Rufus nodded, Ron answered the phone with a deep sigh.

"H-Hi," said Ron, Kim cringed and sat on the couch, "Oh, hello... ohm.. Drak..Drew."

"Uh oh," said Rufus, Kim bit her lip, waiting to hear yelling.

"Well yeah... I did... yeah, that's true I did take this job in hopes of that... no... no... that did happen... that's true... there is a human hand in the trash bin, yeah," said Ron, nervously.

"What?" asked Kim, Ron shrugged, as if that was the least issue he'd skimmed over.

"I did do that... yeah sorry about the car... that's from a grappling hook... uh huh... uh huh... I did talk to them about that... it was actually a crossed wire, no big deal... yeah no off switch... yeah we talked about that... there was sugar... no I didn't read the rules until the whole Raptor thing..."

"I still don't know why a Velociraptor?" asked Kim, Rufus shrugged.

"Oh... Really?" asked Ron, Kim raised a brow as a smirk flared across Ron's face, "That's really impressive... and yeah oh no way.. oh Hi Sheila."

"Can you put it on speaker?" asked Kim, Ron shook his head and she rolled her eyes and pouted, he looked away, "Aw."

"No... No... ohm.. actually," Kim saw a small smile on Ron's face, "That sounds like a great idea... wait... are you sure... I mean... I can figure out... no... okay... okay then... great... yeah. Thanks, bye."

"Well?" asked Kim, with a confused look as Ron gave a weak smile.

"Well, I guess the girl's told them a very detailed description of the night. In which a few there was some elaborationg, but in my favor. While they are still furious about the not calling part... they aren't going to kill me."

"That's good," said Kim, she looked around, "So we don't have to move."

"Not yet," said Ron, he cringed, "I mean, we should keep that option open for the future. I mean in the span of a few months I have taken out their mailbox, garden, and several other things they don't know about yet."

"How?" asked Kim.

"I don't know, it's just there stuff it keeps happening too," said Ron with a shrug, he smiled, "But, apparently Athena... being Athena overheard me talking to Monique... I need to call her back."

"Ron, focus. Call her in the morning," said Kim, taking his phone from him as he looked in his contacts, "Continue."

"Well, I guess Drakken knows that I did all this to try and get the job at Monarch... turns out had I just handed in the application and talked to him. He probably would have hired me on for a trial period. Apparently he trusted me... trusted being the key word... that I would have been a safe hire... past tense mind you," cringed Ron, "Apparently this evening did not shine me in my finest of lights."

"Yeah," said Rufus, Ron continued.

"That being said... I have a job," said Ron, Kim looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" asked Kim, her smile flickered, "That's great but... wow... after all of that?"

"Yeah, apparently I work well under pressure," said Ron, he nodded to himself, "You should have seen me fight Dr. Pulse, I mean, top of my game."

"Okay, moving on, so now what?" asked Kim, still in shock.

"Well I start part time on Monday, and full time after Shego goes off leave," said Ron happily, he scratched his head, "I can't believe tonight worked out so well... I mean you know what I mean. This job is perfect Kim, I can use all my skills."

"That's fantastic Ron," smiled Kim, pulling her boyfriend into a hug, "But why after Shego goes off leave. She's not working at Monarch right now."

"Neither am I," said Ron, Kim looked confused as Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Wait... but... what?" asked Kim, she and Rufus exchanged a look as Ron drank some water, "You said you had a job?"

"I do," beamed Ron, he looked proud, "You are looking at Shego and Drakken's new Nanny."

"Wait?" laughed Kim, her laugh faded, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I am about getting new equipment from Wade, I mean a new grappling hook and knee pads would have been nice tonight," said Ron, he started walking to the bedroom, "Do you think I should get fire resistant clothes again... I mean I don't like the feel but..."

"..." Ron's voice trailed off as Kim and Rufus sat in the living room, both dumbfounded, "Rufus... what just happened?"

"Uh uhh," Rufus looked as confused as she did.

"Oh, hey, I still have one of those stones," said Ron coming back in the living room holding a glowing green stone, "I should ask..."

"What was that?" asked Kim as a loud crash from the back bedroom.

"Damn it," said Ron as Riley the Velociraptor came into view with a roar.

* * *

THE END


End file.
